


Love is All we Need

by leafyxthiefy



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: AliHakuMor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends Turned Lovers, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sentence Prompts, The Author Regrets Nothing, and that is all they need, in which they all had shitty past and came to be together because of it, one shots, they love eachother, this will be a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafyxthiefy/pseuds/leafyxthiefy
Summary: This will be another series of one-shots/Drabbles for the ship of AlibabaxHakuryuuxMorgiana, may also include Judar later as a side pair to Hakuryuu? I'm still debating on that. But each story is a hurt/comfort story from sentence prompts. Rating is pretty innocent right now, starting at Gen Audiences





	Love is All we Need

**Author's Note:**

> SO!~ Recently I had the amazing experience of being able to watch Magi The Labyrinth of Magic, and The Adventures of Sinbad. Needless to say I fell inlove soso hard for it. And I especially loved the relationship that grew between Morgiana, Alibaba, and Hakuryuu. I love Aladdin too, but like the others.
> 
> And as the deranged trash shipper that I am… welp. AliHakuMor (AHM?) happened. I think that's the ship name? lol
> 
> Anywho!~ I've made a series of drabbles that came right off of this prompt list: bit dot ly/2uety52

Alibaba woke to the sound of his phone buzzing on the nightstand. The backlit screen illuminated the small room in a pale blue as he shifted from under Morgiana's hold and took the phone into his hand before it had a chance to wake up Morgiana too.

 _Hakuryuu_. The screen read.

Before Alibaba could get a sleepy 'hello' in, Hakuryuu's voice asked. "Alibaba, can you please come and get me? I'm...by the clubhouse."

Alibaba's eyebrows knitted with worry, not at all liking the tone of melancholy he heard in Hakuryuu's voice. Without wasting a second on asking what was happening, he instead reassured Haku. "I'll be right there."

"Morg," Alibaba whispered as he reached out to shake her shoulder, but before he could do so her hand shot up and grabbed his wrist, twisting it effortlessly and making Alibaba fall back onto the bed.

"Morgiana!" Alibaba protested, his words muffled by the mattress his face was slammed against.

"Alibaba?" the redhead asked sleepily, her hold on his arm loosening as she helped him up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to–"

"I know." Alibaba smiled softly, "I wouldn't have woken you if it wasn't important… Hakuryuu called a few minutes ago, we have to go get him."

Morgiana may not have heard the call between Alibaba and Hakuryuu and how the latter had sounded upset, but she knew enough by the look in Alibaba's eyes.

"Let's go." she agreed and together they went to pick up their lover.

A short drive later took them to the edge of the woods, where they left the car and continued on foot. They followed the unmarked path they knew like the back of their hand and after five minutes they came upon a small clearing where a small shack was long past it's prime. The roof of the small structure was collapsed and the walls, as thin as they were, were collapsing both inwards and out. Holes decorated the wood where it had either been rotted away or eaten by the various insects that now inhabited it.

And next to the sad hut, was Hakuryuu. He was hunched in on himself, eyes trained on the ground and away from his concerned loves.

Alibaba and Morgiana exchanged worried looks as they stepped closer to the dark haired man.

Neither of them asked if he was okay because it was clear that he wasn't. Hell, none of them were on their own. But they had long since learned that together, life was less cruel and given more meaning. With each other they realized that happiness was possible, and so was love.

Alibaba and Morgiana sat next to Hakuryuu, Alibaba on his right and Morgiana on his left as they wrapped their arms around him.

Sometimes silence was all they needed.

Alibaba came from a broken home, his mother having passed when he was younger and leaving him alone for the better part of two years before he was taken in by his previously estranged father. His dad claimed to love his mother, but Alibaba never knew what to believe after he was taken in and discarded, growing up in seclusion from his dad and step siblings.

Morgiana's past was no better, in fact it was worse. She had no recollection of her parents to speak of, and no real home. She was tossed into the foster system and taken from family to family until she was taken into a home where she was sold into human trafficking. Neither Hakuryuu nor Alibaba asked about her time there; they just knew that she was forced to fight for her life every single day. Her past there was the main reason she was easy to startle and why she had pinned Alibaba when he had woken her.

And then there was Hakuryuu, the first few years of his life had been good, happy even. He had lived in a very loving family with his father, mother, older brothers, and sister. But that all changed one night when he was six. Their house was invaded and set ablaze, that night his father and brothers were taken from him along with half of his face and his eyesight in his left eye. After that his mom had remarried and her love for him seemed to have burned that same night. The years that followed were accompanied by endless arguments and fights between him and his mother. His sister, Hakuei, had tried to ease him in the transaction, she was patient and kind with him. But even she had had her limits with their mother and escaped as soon as she could promising to return for him. So far it had been a year since that promise.

The broken down and decaying shack had been their salvation from their torment. Alibaba had found it first, after the start of his new life with his father he became overwhelmed and ran into the woods where the little hut was. Pretty soon it became one of his regular spots to just be alone with his thoughts, until it wasn't. Morgiana was the second to stumble upon it after she had ran from her captors, ending up there half starved and dehydrated. Needless to say that Alibaba was surprised when he spotted a bloodied and beat up girl in his sanctuary, but that didn't deter him from helping her.

Hakuryuu was the last to step into their little paradise. He had been trying to escape his family after a particularly nasty fight with his mother. His lip had been broken and his cheek was beginning to swell from the slap he had received. Haku had only wanted a place where he could cry in peace away from the disapproving eyes of his mother. And he found that place in the woods, inside what appeared to be an abandoned hut. However, he soon discovered that the little shack housed someone, a young girl with rags for clothes and an untrustful gaze.

Morgiana and Hakuryuu didn't speak at first, one of them fighting back tears while the other was ready to bolt out of the flimsy door in case she needed to. It wasn't until Alibaba walked in that the tension was more or less resolved. Introductions were made and after several more meetings an unbreakable bond was forged between the trio.

They had met when they were 12, 13 in Alibaba's case. And soon after their meeting with Hakuryuu, Alibaba was able to move Morgiana into his father's house, where he was able to hide her for the better part of a year before his father found out. However instead of kicking Morgiana out into the streets, the man let her stay. And since that day Alibaba and his father were on better terms until his final days.

Over time their friendship became something much more special, Hakuryuu was the first to notice the new feelings he was experiencing. It was odd, the nervousness that came over him whenever he was around either Alibaba or Morgiana. He would get tongue tied or speak faster than normal, and he blushed, a lot.

When he went to Hakuei with his feelings and his sister had chuckled softly, telling him that he had fallen in love. Hakuryuu was of course taken aback by the conclusion and spent many days wondering what that exactly meant.

Alibaba was the second to realize that he cared for his friends much more deeply than he ever thought possible, but he had experienced love for the better half of his life and as such was able to name his new feelings. But he didn't know if they were reciprocated and as such made no move to make them known.

Morgiana was the one who came to the realization last, and the one with the least knowledge of the concept. But she was also the first one to act on the feeling.

They were meeting in the woods again, as they had done so for the past five years when Morgiana pulled them into an embrace. Hakuryuu had tensed up first, and Alibaba had welcomed it. No one said a word, caught in the spell that was silence.

"I wouldn't be here without you both." Hakuryuu echoed the same words that Morgiana had said that same day in the woods.

And once again it was Alibaba who replied to those words. "We're glad you are here. We love you Haku."

Morgiana nodded, and settled her head on Hakuryuu's shoulder as she laced her fingers with his fire scarred hand. "We missed you today."

Hakuryuu didn't say anything for a while, his head finally rising and his hands squeezing back against Morgiana's and Alibaba's. "I'm sorry. I had to go back. She had sworn she had changed. I should have stayed away, but–"

"It's okay Haku." Alibaba hushed him, "She's your mother, we understand. When she said that she was sorry for everything, we really hoped... We're sorry."

"I know we aren't much." Morgiana added quietly, "But we will always be your family."

Hakuryuu smiled softly as he held onto both of his lovers hands. "That is all I need Morg. You and Alibaba are all the family I could ever ask for."

**Author's Note:**

> And so yeah lol, I'm sorry if the characters are all ooc and what not.
> 
> Let me know if you have any thoughts, comments, suggestions on improvement. Did it flow well? Cuz I am a little iffy on that OTL
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a great day/night!~ Till next time!


End file.
